It has long been known to perform the connection between media-conveying lines and links via quick connections or quick couplings, referred to as quick connectors (QCs), in order to save time during assembly. These quick connections are used, for example, for device links which are formed as connecting pieces according to SAE-J 2044. Such quick connections are happily used in the automotive industry, for example, in the low-pressure range of fluid-conveying lines, that is, at fluid pressures of up to approximately 10 bar, at various intersections such as, for example, at the tank or in the case of pumps, filters, valves, et cetera.
It is disadvantageous in the case of such known quick connections that a latched or locked quick connection cannot be released, unlatched or unlocked again without destruction or can be only with great outlay, for example, via tools or aids. This requires time and results in costs. A quick connection separated destructively can furthermore not be reused at all or not without further measures.